<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a new light by Lookuptothesky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163915">In a new light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookuptothesky/pseuds/Lookuptothesky'>Lookuptothesky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:59:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookuptothesky/pseuds/Lookuptothesky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when a secret gets out you have to face it. Lizzie Saltzmann always dispised Hope why no one knew even Hope didn't. But when the reason get out what will happen between them will nothing change or will their live never be the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When a secret gets told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never before was it such a cold night in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It was snowing and there was a lot of wind. There was no one on the streets except for two girls. It could be seen from the way they were talking that they were far from friends, some people would even say that they were enemies.  </p><p>That statement may be right for one of the girls, for the other she was far from hating the girl it was the total opposite she kind of liked the other girl. </p><p>But she knew that they would never be friends since the other girl totally despised her. She did not even know what she had done to her, but it was clear Lizzie had her reasons for hating her. And Hope would be damned if she did not find out what those reasons were. </p><p>Right now, they were sent out to get supplies because they got in an argument again... and Alaric the headmaster and Lizzie’s father thought it was the perfect punishment since they would spend a good amount of time together. And maybe they would finally get along. </p><p>It was clear that he had not thought it through since they were having yet another argument. The shorter girl didn’t even know what this fight was about she only knows that it is about something stupid “god can you just stop trying to pick a fight with me for one damn second” Hope yelled she had enough, and she just snapped. </p><p> Lizzie stopped walking and stood there with her mouth slightly open. Knowing that Hope was not done ranting she closed her mouth and kept silent. Lizzie didn’t know where to focus her eyes on, so she just kept her gaze to the ground “you always do this trying to pick a fight with me what did I ever do to you that you hate me so much” Hope shouts grew quieter and until the last words were whispered. </p><p> Lizzie kind of felt bad for her but then she remembered what Hope had done “don’t you dare pretend like you don’t know what you did” Hope stared at her in disbelieve “that’s the thing Lizzie I honestly don’t know what I did because if I did then I would have done everything in the world to get your forgiveness” Lizzie was shocked to say at least did she truly not know what she had done.   </p><p>“You really don’t know do you” Hope looks in Lizzie’s eyes seeing the pain that the blond was feeling she wanted to do nothing more than take that pain away but how could she do that if she didn’t know what caused the pain in the first place. </p><p>Hope looked away not knowing if she could stand to keep looking in the other girls' eyes and only seeing that pain “of course I don’t that’s what I have been trying to tell you for years now”.<br/>
Lizzie looked around a little nervous they were still alone in the streets it was still snowing but the wind had stopped which made it a lot warmer when she thought about it this looked a lot like one of the scene’s you see in movies. “You told everybody about my first episode” Hope was confused “your first what?” </p><p>“My first episode after you put your room on fire” Hope looked at the blond with disbelieve “why would I set my own room on fire I lost half of my stuff in that fire including the only painting that I made with my dad” Lizzie looked in her eyes trying to find out if the girl in front of her was lying but saw nothing but honesty and something that she couldn’t place “I believe you “. </p><p>Hope was glad that she had werewolf hearing otherwise she probably wouldn’t have heard her “if you believed really that I said all these things about you then you hating me makes perfectly sense but with a grandfather and father like mine I'm probably not immune to these issues myself I don’t take it lightly and I would never make fun of you for it” Hope spoke so softly it was almost a whisper it finally made sense for her if Lizzie really thought that she had done that. </p><p>“What I don’t get is why anyone would accuse me of that who did you hear it from?” Lizzie didn’t know what to do she believed the shorter girl but that would make her sister a liar “Josie” now it was Hope’s turn to being speechless Josette Saltzman one of the only people she considered a friend. Why, she just did not understand it.  </p><p>“why would she do that” Hope was hurt, and Lizzie knows it she saw it in her eyes so she did the only thing she could think of she hugged her for what felt like hours. The blond girl heard Hope’s quiet sobs it broke her heart but for once she had to be the stronger one so she just held the girl tighter and whispered encouraging words in her ear like ‘Josie will have a good explanation’ and ‘from now on I'm going to be there for you’. </p><p>She knows Josie was one of Hope’s only friends and she felt bad for the blue-eyed girl but like she said from now on she would be there for her she could only hope that this would be the start of their friendship. </p><p>Hope calmed down but still stayed in Lizzie’s arms feeling the comfort that the blond was giving her really helped with the whole Josie thing. But she did not want to think about that right now she just wanted to stay in the younger girls' arms and not think about anything else. “You alright?” whispered Lizzie. </p><p>She couldn’t say that she didn’t like the feeling she got when Hope was in her arms because then she would be lying, she loved how she felt right now, and she just wasn’t ready to let go just yet. So, she just held her a little tighter Hope didn’t seem to mind it because she just laid her head in the crook of the blonde’s neck and whispered, “I’m starting to be fine, but can we just stay here a little longer I don’t think I am ready to go back yet”. </p><p>Lizzie understood it she didn’t think she herself was ready to see Josie or share a room with her just yet “we can stay here for as long as you need, I'm not going anywhere”. Just that one sentence made Hope’s day a little better feeling Hope smile against her skin let the blond know that she said the right thing. </p><p>Knowing she couldn’t face her twin tonight she decided to be bold “Hope? Do you maybe think I could stay with you tonight I can’t face Josie”? The older girl was shocked but did not object “of course you can come by anytime you want from now on” Lizzie did not know why but she felt happy with that information. </p><p>“Thanks, Hope that means a lot but just so that I’m not confused were friends from now on, right?” Lizzie felt nervous what if Hope only was being nice and did not want to be her friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I feel safe in your arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before she could continue to freak out Hope spoke again “of course silly otherwise I wouldn’t let you hug me” Hope giggled Lizzie soon began to laugh as well. If you would have said to Lizzie a day earlier that she would be hugging and laughing in the snow with Hope Mikaelson she would have laughed in your face and called, you crazy but look now here she is laughing and hugging the girl she hated just an hour ago. </p><p>“Remind me to thank your dad tomorrow” Hope said, “what? Why would you have to thank my dad” Lizzie said a little breathless because of the laughing. “Well, if he didn’t make us get these supplies we wouldn’t have made up” for the first time in years she felt happy and it was all because of the blond in her arms. </p><p> “Then maybe we should thank him” Lizzie said, “hey do you know what hour it is?” Hope asked now noticing how dark it is “uhm no I don’t have any idea but maybe we should head back” she said not really wanted to because she was happy right now, but she knew that they needed to get back. Hope wrapped herself from the younger girl with a disapproving grunt. </p><p>The walk back to the school was silent both girls deep in thought about what happened. When they arrived in front of Hope’s dorm, they stood still neither knew why they did it but neither said anything they just stood there looking at each other. </p><p>After a moment Hope decided it was for the best to move inside the room before they ran into     someone they did not want to see and not to forget it was also past curfew apparently. As hope looked at the clock 00:43 she and Lizzie had spent 2 hours in each other arms not that she minded far from it actually she was glad she and the other girl could get along Lizzie was still standing in the doorway “are you coming or are you going to stand there all night” Hope said. </p><p>Lizzie finally stepped into the room and closed the door “we have known each other for a decade and<br/>
I just realized that I have never seen your room before” Lizzie said while she went to sit down on the bed.<br/>
“well, you’re actually the first one to see it”. Lizzie could not believe her ears; she was the first one to see the shorter girl’s room that meant that even Josie had not seen it after years of friendship but after one night she got to. The idea alone made her feel special.<br/>
“Do you have something I can wear because I don’t think jeans will sleep so well” Lizzie said not really wanting to sleep in the clothes she was wearing now " of course just wait a sec" while Hope was looking for clothes Lizzie decided to take a look around the room. The room was filled with pictures and paintings from the Mikaelson family. Lizzie had seen a few of the people in the pictures before but the one that really caught her eye was the picture of a baby Hope in the arms of Hayley and a proud looking Klaus.<br/>
Hope in the mean while decided to take an oversized hoodie from New Orleans and some shorts for the blonde to sleep in tonight and took an old school shirt with shorts for herself. She gave Lizzie the clothes “I’m going to change in the bathroom you can change here if you want?”<br/>
The blonde just nodded her head and Hope went to the bathroom Lizzie had just taken her shirt off when Hope came back. The shorter girl just stood there kind of in shock not moving Lizzie who finally was done changing finally turned around and saw Hope standing there.<br/>
“Ow hey Hope do you maybe have a spare toothbrush?” Lizzie asked seeing the other girl in shock was kind of funny but oh well. Clearing her throat Hope decided to answer, “yeah sure it’s in the cabinet left from the sink.”<br/>
Lizzie went into the bathroom and the blue-eyed girl was left alone to her thoughts. She did not notice Lizzie coming back from the bathroom until she felt the bed dip. “Penny for your thoughts?” the blonde asked. “I would tell you, but I don’t really know what they are about myself” the auburn girl replied.<br/>
“That’s okay how about we go to sleep it’s pretty late and even thought we don’t have classes tomorrow we still have to be up pretty early for breakfast”.<br/>
Hope didn’t say anything, but she just lied down so the other girl followed they both didn’t say a word the shorter was lying with her back towards Lizzie and in a few brave seconds she decided to wrap her arms around and just when she wanted to pull away since the shorter girl didn’t say or do anything, she felt two hands over hers. Feeling tired Lizzie and Hope closed their eyes and fell asleep with Lizzie spooning Hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope’s eyes flew open when she heard a loud crash outside the room. She quickly looked to her left to see if Lizzie was okay. But when she turned her head, she did not expect their heads to lay so close to each other. Sighing the auburn girl saw that Lizzie was still asleep.<br/>Just then Hope to saw the position that they were laying in their legs were intertwined and Lizzie’s arms were holding on tight to Hope afraid that she would disappear is she let go. So, Hope tried to gently shake her awake “come on Liz it’s time to wake up”. <br/>Without opening her eyes, the blonde mumbled something, and hold Hope tighter Hope chuckled softly and was staring in awe at Lizzie she had never seen the blonde so relaxed. Trying again she shook the siphoner a little harder. <br/>When the blonde finally opened her eyes, she saw the position they were in and began rapidly apologizing “OMG Hope I am so sorry it’s a habit I picked up on with Josie” hearing the name of the other witch darked the mood a little bit but feeling the need to reassure the blonde She quickly answered “It’s okay Liz I actually enjoy it it’s been a long time since I cuddled with someone”.<br/>“Liz? Is that my new nickname” asked the blonde still blushing “maybe”.” So, what are we going to do today “asked Lizzie with her eyes half open still feeling sleepy. Hope closed her eyes thinking about how much had changed not even 24 hours ago she and Lizzie had been mortal enemies and now they are laying in bed cuddling and feeling happier than she had been in the past 2 years. <br/>“Well, I think we should get breakfast before everybody is going to be there”. Grumbling Hope decided to let Lizzie go and walk to her closet taking her uniform “I am going to take a fast shower you can take some clothes from my closet” Hope said when she walked to her bathroom. <br/>The blonde kept lying in the bed for a few minutes before standing up and walking to Hope’s closet trying to find some clothes that would fit her finally deciding on Hope’s hoodie and some trousers. She quickly changed and took her phone checking her messages there were a few from her witch friends and there were a lot of messages from Josie.<br/> Deciding to send her a ‘I’m fine I’ll see you in class Monday’ text. Not long after that she laid her phone back down and sat on Hope’s bed. <br/>Not long after that Hope walked back into the room and sat next to the blonde. "Ready for breakfast?"</p><p>"Not at all but let's go " the blonde stood up and began walking to the door. "If you don't want to go eat in the cafeteria with the rest of the students you don't need to”. </p><p>"I normally just make a sandwich in the kitchen so if you want to, we can just do that?"  the auburn girl said not actually wanting to go to sit with the other kids since she has not done that for 2 years.</p><p>Lizzie saw that Hope did not actually wanted to go to sit with the other kids and agreed. <br/>Lizzie and Hope were having the time of their lives. After breakfast they went back to Hopes room. Where Lizzie quickly threw herself back on the bed mumbling “oh honey I have missed you” of course this made Hope burst out laughing. <br/>“Lizzie?” asked the blonde. She really didn’t want to ruin this amazing morning the were having but they needed to talk about it at some point. “What are we going to do with Josie now. I mean surely she has been searching all around the school for you by now”. Lizzie even though knew she needed to answer.<br/>“She texted me this morning I just said I would see her in class, but I don’t know”. “She lied to me Hope for years we could have been friends for almost a decennium but because she lied, we weren’t I don’t really know If I could forgive her for that”. “At least not right now”. <br/>The blonde had tears in her eyes which she quickly tried to wipe away before Hope could see them but of course the tribid did she carefully took Lizzie in her arms and decided just like she needed Lizzie yesterday she needed Hope right now. Soft sobs were heard through the otherwise quiet room. <br/>The blond composed herself and decided it was enough with the depressing conversation “okay enough with this emotional talk. We are going to do something fun today Mikaelson”.<br/>Deciding to go along with there playful banter Hope answered, “And pray tell my lady what are we doing today?” The words my lady caught the blond off guard which made her blush a little “Well miss Mikaelson you and I are first going to get a nice milkshake and maybe after you could try to tell me stuff about our town that I didn’t already knew”. Miss Mikaelson Hope knew many people before the blonde had called her that but hearing it come out of her mouth made the name sound so right.<br/>“Well, there is some stuff my aunts and uncles told me about this place that no one knows since the are pretty much one of the first people to have lived on this land”. “And I get to hear these secrets consider me honored miss Mikaelson” Hope saw the little smirk on the siphons’ face and realized just how much the blond was enjoying their little banter. <br/>Hope just then really saw Lizzie the kind sarcastic beautiful girl who hides herself behind rude comments so people would back off. Lizzie without realizing bend her head softly foreword. Hope didn’t know what was going on but when looking in those blue sapphire eyes she got lost and leaned forwards as well. Before anything could happen there was a knock on the door. <br/>The girls literally fell of the bed and stumbled back on their feet they both just stared at each other with their mouth agape. Hope was the one who first snapped out of it after hearing the second knock. She pushed Lizzie gently into the bathroom since it was not wise to let anyone know the blonde was in her bedroom. She quickly went back to the door and looked around the room to be sure nothing could point out the blonde had been there. She opened the door ajar just to be safe. <br/>Seeing who was at the other side of the door didn’t really surprise her. She knew the headmaster was going to come and see if she wanted to spar today. “Hey, Hope you interested in a little sparring match today?” even though Hope could actually use the sparring to get rid of the tension in her body but knew she had to say no she promised Lizzie she spent the day with her, and she was going to keep her promise even after the weird moment they just shared.<br/> “Actually dr. Saltzman I will have to skip todays sparring for today I was thinking to get a milkshake from the grill and go to the old Mikaelson house that’s here. It’s been too long since I visited that place”. “that’s a great idea Hope I’m sure there are still some stuff of your family there on another note have you maybe seen Lizzie today Josie came to ask me earlier today, but I had no idea.”<br/>The auburn girl was thinking about hat was best said in this situation on one side she could just pretend she hadn’t seen Lizzie since last night. Or she could say something which made sure the blonde didn’t have to explain too much to her father at the end of the day and   he wouldn’t really go search for her further. Deciding that was probably the better thing to say she answered, “I ran into her this morning she said something along the lines of going into town on a shopping spree and maybe talk to miss Forbes about some stuff”. “Thank you Hope”. With that being said the headmaster turned around and walked away. The tribid closed her door fast, pushed her back into it and let out a sigh of relief.<br/>Hope had her eyes closed and didn’t notice the blonde coming out of the bathroom. Deciding to make her presence know Lizzie said, “Well Hope I didn’t know you could lie so well to my father’”. Hope her eyes shot open in shock hearing the siphoner speak. “Damnit Lizzie I almost had a heart attack warn a girl when you come back into the room” Lizzie was laughing her ass of. Of course, she was that look upon Hope’s face was so hilarious that if she lived in the Harry potter universe, she would be able to cast a Patronus with it. <br/>“I ‘m sorry Hope but you’re face oh it’s the most hilarious thing I have seen in years”. The tribid quietly grumbled about how she was plain evil and than decided to grab their jackets and held One of them out for the blonde to grab “Well are you going to take the jacket or are you going out in just a hoodie?” Lizzie grabbed the denim jacket and put on her shoes “What are you waiting for come on I want to see this famous Mikaelson house”. The blond was almost down the hall when Hope began to go after her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Go away and Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take Hope long to catch up with Lizzie since the blonde was waiting for her at the gate of the school. “Finally, it thought you would be raster being a werewolf and all”.<br/>“Ha Ha Lets just go shall we” Without waiting for an answer Hope began to walk to town. Lizzie shook het head laughing. “So, miss Mikaelson tell me where are we going first?”. <br/>“Well, my lady there are two things we absolutely have to do today I guess getting you to taste the most amazing milkshake ever peanut butter with whipped cream on bottom and seeing the Mikaelson estate”.<br/>Lizzie already figuring out which order they were going to do things, didn’t take long to reply with “we should first go get the milkshakes and there is no way I’m going to try your milkshake always go with vanilla there is nothing you can do wrong with that one”. <br/>When they got to the mystic grill there wasn’t a lot of people inside which wasn’t really a surprise but still. While Hope went to get the milkshakes, Lizzie was finding a place for them to sit. Finally getting the milkshakes Hope was trying to find Lizzie not seeing the blonde Hope continued to search. <br/>At the same time unknown to Hope the kids from mystic entered the place and saw the blonde sitting by herself.  “Hey psycho” without looking up Lizzie already knew who it was. She just hoped the auburn girl would be there fast with the milkshakes so she could leave. “hey, she is talking to you crazy don’t ignore her” even though Lizzie knew she shouldn’t listen to Dana and Conner she couldn’t help but think it was true.<br/>She just couldn’t look up. She had tears in her eyes, and she wouldn’t give them any more reasons to laugh at her. Just when Conner was going to push Lizzie Hope came to them and she looked ready to kick their asses. <br/>“Hey, you assholes why don’t you just bugger off” Hope was fuming when she finally saw Lizzie and saw the two idiots stand around her. “Yeah, and what are you going to do about it dwarf”. Lizzie wanted to shout at Dana for saying that about Hope and she stood up faster then either two bullies could imagine but before the blonde could say anything Hope was already answering. <br/>“I don’t think you really know who you are dealing with my name is Hope Mikaelson and if the name didn’t make you fear me enough as it does. I’ll make sure the family lawyers destroy your parents when I see you bullying Lizzie again. <br/>Dana your father had a dental office right I’m sure he doesn’t want people to know about all the dirty money he has been earning or you Conner I’m sure your mom is a real successful politician and stuff but when they are done with her she wouldn’t be able to get a job at the local food store”. Without saying a word, the two walked away. <br/>“That was really hot” the blonde hadn’t really meant to say it, but it was exactly what was going on in het mind at the moment Hope looking ready to kill and threatening their family realizing what she said she blushed and sat back in the booth. <br/>Hope didn’t know what to say for a moment but decided that the best thing to do was teasing the siphoner a little so it wouldn’t become awkward. “So, I’m hot huh” this comment just made Lizzie blush more “Shut up and drink your damn smoothie. Hope didn’t really remember when the last time was, she actually went out to do something fun with someone else. <br/>“Alright how do I get you to drink this delicious peanut butter milkshake” Hope knew she was going to get the blonde to drink the damn thing she just had to find a way to do it. “No just no there was no way that you would get me to drink that milkshake”. <br/>“what if I do your history of magic homework for a whole month”. This made the blonde think history of magic was the class everyone falls asleep in and she absolutely hated it. “Make it two and I’ll take a sip of it”. <br/>“Deal” Hope handed Lizzie her milkshake. Her excitement was clear on her face. The blonde siphoner slowly took a sip of the milkshake and even though she didn’t want to admit it, it was one of the best milkshakes she has ever drank.<br/>“And what do you think come on you have to tell me”. Hope was eager to know what she thought “okay I admit it taste wonderful and just so you know you’re not getting it back”. They stayed there to talk for a few hours before they decided it might be time to move on to the second part of the day. <br/>“So, this is the famous Mikaelson house huh it’s even more beautiful than people say”. The auburn girl was observing the place she hadn’t seen since her parent’s death it was like time had stand still. “Yeah, it is beautiful”. There was a certain pain in her voice when Hope said that the memories she and her family had in this place were amazing. <br/>“You know every vacation me and my family could take there was always a fight over where we would go and when they asked me I would say this place not Paris or London. Because this place was where we could just be a family. Most of the time maybe a dysfunctional one but still a family none the less”.<br/>Lizzie looked at Hope. The tribid was letting her walls down and Lizzie was so grateful to be able to see it. There was this feeling in her stomach when she thinks of her, the bubbling feeling of nervousness and excitement. The feeling of being able to be herself and looking at the auburn girl she was hoping that she was feeling those feelings to. <br/>Lizzie was deep in thoughts, but she wasn’t the only one. Hope was doing the same. She was thinking about all the memories she had in this place and how she should have come her back sooner. <br/>“Hey, you ready to go look inside?” Lizzie asked still a little bit confused and dazed about her thoughts. Hope toke lizzie’s hand and began walking forwards to the door “Yeah as long as you’re here with me I think I will be able to handle it”. <br/>Pushing the door open she saw the house she spent so many time in with her mom and sometimes her dad. Lizzie looked around the place the furniture was covered in withe blankets but at the fireplace stood multiple photos of the Mikaelson family. <br/>She had never actually seen the Mikaelson family looking so much like a normal family like hers. All her life her dad told her about how the Mikaelson’s were bad people that they cared for no one and would kill who ever stood in their way. But seeing these pictures of them she realized her father was wrong they were only portrayed as the villains because her father believed them to be, but they weren’t they where good people that made mistakes just like any other person.<br/>“Hope I am so sorry about all the things my dad wrote about your family seeing them made me realize how wrong he is and the first chance I get I will destroy those damn books I promise you”. Hope was sobbing quietly it has been such a long time since she saw all their faces. “Thanks Liz I would really appreciate you doing that. I know my family hasn’t always done the right thing but all they did, they did it for their family”. <br/>Hope gave Lizzie a tour around the house and together they took all the blankets of the furniture. Finally, they came to the last part of the tour Hope’s room. When they walked in it was just as Hope remembered. Light blue walls her paintings hanging above the fireplace. Her easel in the corner and her bed with white sheets. On her nightstand stood one photo that meant the world to her the photo of the whole Mikaelson family. <br/>“It’s sort of what I expected and at the same time nothing like it, well I guess you could tell a lot about a person from their room”. Lizzie was amazed from the paintings she saw hanging she knew Hope painted but she didn’t know she was so good at it. <br/>“Do you talk to them a lot, your aunts and uncles I mean? Do they know what has been going on in the school lately?” They both went to sit on the bed feeling that it would be easier is they sat down. <br/>“Not really, I just don’t know what to say to them if I did, they all have their own life right now and I don’t really know how to fit into them. Plus, if I told them about what has been going on they would come right here and I don’t think your dad would appreciate that”.<br/>“You should call them you are their family Hope nothing is going to change that, and I don’t think that there is a day they don’t think about you. And screw my dad they are your family, and you should be able to see them whenever you want”. <br/>Hope knew the blonde was right of course she was it’s Lizzie Saltzman she’s always right. Nervously She took her phone out of he pocket. “you’re going to stay with me right?” Hope felt so nervous she didn’t know what they were going to say. Lizzie saw the auburn girl needed her to be with her took her hand and said “every step of the way.” <br/>And so hope dialed the number of the first person that came to mind. Putting the phone on speaker she lied it between them still holding the blonde’s hand. And the phone went over when finally, a voice spoke up and said “Hello?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wait what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebekah Mikaelson was worried. She had just got of the phone with her niece and the things she said were concerning to say at least.</p><p>Monsters freaking monsters everyone had forgot. How many memories of her were erased, how many of those ‘monsters’ did she knew? There where just so many questions.</p><p>She couldn’t let her niece go through that alone. It was bad enough she didn’t know about the monsters but not knowing her niece was on the front line was worse. </p><p>She wanted her to have a semi normal life going to school making friends and get a boyfriend/girlfriend. </p><p>No, she wasn’t going okay with it. So, while she was packing her stuff, she called Davina and Freya and told them al about what was going on. Alaric Saltzman didn’t know what was coming for him.</p><p>Meanwhile Hope and Lizzie were lying in Hope’s bed. The call had ended like expected happiness and regret from hearing from her aunt and not calling sooner and her aunt being worried when she told her about the monsters. </p><p>But now that was over Hope just felt serene, she was lying in her bed Lizzie next to her both still holding hands. Neither of them said anything just laying there was enough. </p><p>Of course, every good moment must come to an end. Suddenly Lizzie’s phone started to ring. Sighing the blonde sat up and took her phone from the nightstand. Josie was calling but the siphoner really didn’t want to talk to her twin. The past day with Hope had been amazing and if the brunette didn’t <br/>lie about everything, she and Hope could have these moments for more than 10 year but she did and she just felt so angry. </p><p>Hope sat up and looked at the screen “are you going to answer her?” Hope still felt confused about Josie. She was her first friend, her only friend. But if Lizzie wanted to talk to her, she would okay with it. </p><p>“No, she’ll have to wait until we’re back at school. I know I want to clear things up but not through the phone and not now”. The blonde silenced her phone and lied back down. Hope went to lay down but first she put on some music.</p><p>Lizzie turned on her side so she could look at the auburn girl better. “I know it’s crazy but you’re like my new favorite person right now I wish we could just stay here forever, not worrying about the rest of the world”.</p><p>Hope looked at the blonde and smiled “you’re my new favorite person to, I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you sooner so we could have cleared this all up”. They just stayed quiet looking at each other. During this Hope’s music had stopped. <br/>Hope never was so vulnerable beside with her parents but this past day with Lizzie she had really let her walls down, let the blonde see her like no one had seen her in years. To everyone else she was the loner tribid with a short temper or a teenager who lost her parents and doesn’t know how to deal with it. But right now, Lizzie saw her not the loner tribid or the broken teenager. She saw Hope Mikaelson the girl who loves to paint and play music, who actually really enjoys learning and play pranks (something the blonde soon would find out).</p><p>Hope was staring at the blonde lips which didn’t go unnoticed by the siphoner. Slowly she leant in the only thing on her mind the girl in front of her and how soft those lips looked. </p><p>Lizzie could feel the shorter girl breath against her lips, she stared into those light blue eyes and couldn’t look away. She was so close to feeling the other girls’ lips on her. </p><p>Hope’s phone suddenly began playing “bad guy”. Both girls jumped away from each other. Hope fell of the bed feeling embarrassed. </p><p>Hope looked at the screen already knowing who it was from hearing the song. “Hello uncle Kol, what’s up?” Lizzie her eyebrows rose at this. She was quite familiar with the Mikaelson family and Kol didn’t really had the best reputation at the school which was probably the fault of her father anyways. </p><p>“Well hello to you to is that anyway to treat your favorite uncle?” Kol was smirking at the other side of the phone. He could hear from the phone that his niece was or embarrassed or just nervous. “Could you switch to facetime real quick darling it’s been some time since I last saw you”.</p><p>Hope eyes grew at that facetime now when she was laying half on the ground her heart racing by 60 mile “uhm sure just give me a minute I have a friend with me in the room I’m sure you remember her, her name is Lizzie Saltzman”. Hope sat back on the bed and tried to get her heart rate to calm down she was sure her uncle would hear her heart rate even over the damn phone. </p><p>“Yeah, I remember her is she the blonde one or the brunette?” Hope switched her phone to facetime just when her uncle asked that question. “see for yourself”. Lizzie had overcome her shock over what almost happen for the second time not even a minute ago. Hope looked at Lizzie blushing a little but with a smile on her lips. </p><p>“Ah the blonde one, I must say love that you have grown to be quiet an alluring lady”. Kol meant what he said but the minute he saw his niece with the Saltzman girl he knew there was something there. Hope always used to complain about the girl. He always thought here was a little crush but seeing his niece looking at the blonde just confirmed all his suspicions.</p><p>“Okay uncle Kol that’s enough flattering, now why are you calling me not that I am not pleased that you are because I am”. Hope of course already knew why her uncle called. It was only a matter of time before her aunt called the rest of her family to tell them about what was going on.</p><p>“It’s about those monsters you’ve been facing darling. I know you’re strong enough and everything, but I was wondering if I needed to send you some more grimoires from me and Davina. Lizzie if you need some or just a spell let me know me and my wife are pretty knowledgeable on the subject of magic”. </p><p>Even though her father doesn’t’ let anyone in the school learn offensive magic she knew the only reason they defeated the previous monster was because of Hope if there were going to be more monsters she needed to learn to protect herself and everyone around her so she answered, “I could really use some spells to protect myself maybe if you want to Hope you could teach me and not alone offensive magic but also self defense?” </p><p>Hope answered before her mind could catch up with what her mouth was saying “Of course love whatever you want to learn”. She blushed after registering what she said of course they had teased each other before but after what happened a moment ago it felt weird but still like she had said it a thousand times before. Looking at the blonde it seemed she wasn’t the only one that was blushing.</p><p>Kol was smirking he had just got all the conformation he needed if he wasn’t sure before he was now. His niece never called anyone love unless she liked them. “Well, you’ll be seeing the books soon enough darling. Let’s say somewhere in the next 27 hours. Also say hi to all your Aunts and Uncles we’ll be there before you know it”. And with that he hanged up the phone. </p><p>Not registering yet that Kol had ended the call she asked, “Wait you’re all coming to mystic falls?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shut up I"m trying to take a pitcure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope fell down on the bed she knew the next days were going to be chaotic but also really fun. She looked forward to see her family again but she also knew how bad things could get really fast.</p><p>27 hours before the rest of the Mikaelson family would get here and Lizzie felt strangely excited even though her dad made them out to be some psychotic family everyone knew how powerful they were. Freya was a thousand-year-old witch and Davina Claire a harvest witch they could teach her so much. And Kol knew so much about magic itself, Marcel was an unknown species only they really knew something about. </p><p>“Should we go warn your dad that they are coming?” Even though she knew it would be the right thing to do she decided they shouldn’t tell her dad. He was an amazing father but without her mom he wasn’t so great at leading the school. “No, I think he needs a little wake up call and I’m sure your aunts and uncles will get him wide awake.”</p><p>“I’m sure they will. I can already imagine all my aunts yelling at him.” Hope chuckled softly she was already imagining Dr. Saltzman’s face. </p><p>“Well since we still got some hours to kill what do you want to do?” Lizzie asked looking at the clock. Hope already knew what she wanted to do it was only a matter if the blonde let her.</p><p>“Well, I might know something, and you can totally say no but it’s just been a long-time and.” The tribid was rambling and the blonde couldn’t help but laugh at her. “Hope just say it I’m sure I’m fine with whatever you want to do” Lizzie said “Well, I was wondering if I could paint you it’s just been a real long time since I’ve done it and you would have an amazing portrait of yourself” Hope finished. </p><p>Lizzie was already on board with the idea. She had seen Hope’s paintings and they were amazing. “Sure, let’s do it were do you want me to sit?”  Hope hearing the answer grabbed her easel and put it in front of the fireplace where an old but beautiful couch was. “You can sit or lay on the couch it’s your choice really.” </p><p>It took some time but when Hope was finally done the painting looked absolutely breathtaking. Hope could easily say it was one of her best ones. “And it’s done” Hope said putting down her brush. </p><p>“Finally, I didn’t know how much longer I could have kept sitting in the same position” Lizzie let out with a breath of relief. </p><p>When Lizzie walked over and looked at the painting, she was amazed it was like she was looking in the mirror. “Wow Hope it’s beautiful.”</p><p>It was almost evening, and both the girls were growing hungry but neither of them really wanted to go back to the school because once they got there the calm day they just had would vanish in a second.</p><p>“Hope?” Lizzie asked carefully. “Do you think maybe we could just stay here tonight and go to school tomorrow morning, I mean we don’t have classes until the day after tomorrow and I’m pretty sure Josie will find me the second I am back there.” </p><p>Hope, who was planning on asking the same thing already agreed before the blonde was done speaking. </p><p>“I think I still have some clothes here in the closet so you can grab something to sleep into tonight.” Hope yawned she hadn’t realized how tired she actually was. </p><p>When Lizzie went into they bathroom to put on the clothes she was going to sleep in Hope went to the one place she didn’t show Lizzie her fathers art room. There was dust everywhere it seemed they forgot to put some blankets over all his stuff. Looking around Hope stood in front of a desk that stood in the corner she had seen her dad sit there a few times when he was writing letters or just making some sketches. </p><p>Stepping to the desk she muttered a spell to get rid of all the dust. She went to sit in the chair and went to open a drawer. When it didn’t open she said an unlocking spell which apparently worked she wouldn’t put it past her father to have a witch spell it. </p><p>Opening the drawer, she saw an old leather book with her father’s handwriting. “Hey everything alright?” Lizzie asked startling the tribid. Hope went to answer but when she saw her it all the words disappeared from her mind. Lizzie stood there in an oversized t-shirt of Hope which meant it fitted perfect for the blonde and some shorts she looked breathtaking her hair falling perfectly around her shoulders and those sapphire eyes that were staring right into her eyes. </p><p>“Hello earth to Hope.” </p><p>“Mmh what oh sorry yes I’m alright” Hope answered snapping out of it. Taking the book, she stood up and walked towards the blonde who was still standing by the door. “Lets’ go to the kitchen huh I’ll make you some warm chocolate milk or coffee if you want.” </p><p>At the mention of warm chocolate milk, the blonde eyes lighted up and she was practically running to the kitchen. Laughing Hope followed but not before putting the book in her bag so she could look at it when they went back to the school. </p><p>They went to sit in front of the fireplace with their mug in their hands. “So, I know it sounds crazy but now that we know that our hate towards each other was based of a lie I think we should come clean about all the things we did to each other so we can truly begin with a clean slate” Hope said knowing that it was something that they needed to do so they could really trust each other.</p><p>“I’ll start when we where in fifth grade I stole your butterfly hair clip.” </p><p>“That was you? You knew I loved that damn thing” groaned Lizzie it may seem silly but she really liked that hairclip.</p><p>“I cheated of you on our geography exam when we were 13” Lizzie admitted she wasn’t really proud of that one.</p><p>“I was the one that made your hair look red when we were 8” Hope mumbled she knew the blonde was not happy about that she was fuming for a week when the spell finally wore off. “What” shouted Lizzie a little agitated.</p><p>“I’m sorry looking back on it, it seems really petty and I shouldn’t have done it.” The tribid apologized. </p><p>“I accidently killed your hamster when we were 10” Lizzie confessed it was honestly an accident the little animal just walked into a plastic bag she left on the ground and when she noticed it was death. </p><p>“I think we should go to sleep it is already late and tomorrow is going to be something to say at least” Lizzie said. So, they both got back to Hope’s room and just when the blonde was going to turn around to find a room for herself to sleep in Hope asked, “Can you maybe stay tonight It’s just that I haven’t been here alone in a while and it would be soothing to know you would be next to me.” </p><p>Not saying a word the blonde went into the room and lied in the bed she didn’t say anything because she thought it probably already took a lot of the auburn girl to admit that and she didn’t want to embarrass her further. </p><p>Hope followed suit and lied on her side just like the night before the blonde put her arms around the auburn girl and no words had to be said when they slowly fell asleep.</p><p>The next morning</p><p>“Marcel step aside I am trying to take a picture of them and you’re standing in my view.”</p><p>“Quiet you’re going to wake them up if you continue to be so loud.” These were the first things Lizzie heard when she slowly woke up. “shit good going guys we woke the Saltzman girl up” Opening her eyes Lizzie let out a little scream when she saw the six figures standing in front of the bed. </p><p>Hope who woke up from hearing the blonde scream went to put Lizzie behind her and growled with her eyes shining bright gold. The Mikaelson family all took a step back seeing the reaction of their niece except for Kol who stood there with a smirk on his face seeing how protective his niece was of the twin. Hope seeing who it was stopped growling and leaped of the bed tackling the first person next to the bed in a hug.</p><p>“Aunt Davina you’re here.” </p><p>Hope let go of her aunt and quickly hugged all her aunts and uncles. “Guys this is Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie these are my aunts and uncles” Lizzie could see Hope vibrating with happiness and smiled at the sight. </p><p>Freya who was the first to say something to the blonde asked, “Saltzman huh so can you maybe tell me where we can find your idiot of a father?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Now listen here you piece of shit!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I might know where to find him” said Lizzie “he is probably at the bar or in his office.”</p><p>“Maybe you should let me and Lizzie get dressed first and maybe get some breakfast for us and then we can all go together to Dr. Saltzman” Hope acknowledged. So, while Hope went to change Lizzie stayed in the room with 3 of the 6 other Mikaelson’s while the rest went to make them some breakfast.</p><p>“So,” said Davina “You are one of the Saltzman twins Hope used to talk about?” Lizzie was bewildered Hope used to talk about them, was it bad was it good? Probably bad since their relationship back then wasn’t the best.</p><p>“All good things I hope” she joked. Freya looked at her and decided this girl was okay she liked the way she and Hope fit together and judging by the way her niece protected the blonde earlier there was no one who would be able to come between them. “Sure, all good things, you know we always thought she had a crush on one of you two.”</p><p>Just as she said that Hope came back into the room seeing Lizzie’s with a look of disbelieve on her face “Guys what did you do?” asked Hope. “Nothing my dear niece, we were just having a conversation” Rebekah smirked.</p><p>Are they born with that smirk or something thought Lizzie, she hadn’t talked to them much but in that little time all of them must have at least smirked 7 times or so. “It’s nothing Hope they were just talking about something but if you’re ready we can go get breakfast?”</p><p>Once they were done eating, they went to the school. The second they got there all eyes looked at them. It was probably a sight to see. The two girls stepping outside of the Bentley followed by the original family. </p><p>They went inside and immediately went to the office on their way whispers followed. Letting the adults go first Hope and Lizzie stepped back. Kol taking the lead kicked  the door in startling Alaric who was sitting at his desk “What the fuck” screamed Alaric. </p><p>“Ric I would say it is a pleasure to see you again but then I would be lying” remarked Freya calmly walking into the office. Rebekah who didn’t have the patience like her older sister roared “Alright you piece of shit you’re going to listen to us, we heard some not so pleasant things from our niece, and you are going to pay for them.”</p><p>Alaric who was still shocked looked around his office. He would probably never admit it, but he was scared the six Mikaelson’s stood in front of him with menacing looks on their face. Behind them he could see Hope that was expected but what he didn’t see is that next to her his daughter stood ready to listen to whatever he had to say. </p><p>“What are all of you doing here, we had an agreement Hope would come to school here and you all would stay away” Alaric grunted. Hope hearing this was even more angry at her headmaster she realized now he was the reason she didn’t see her family for the past few years, just because he was resentful and angry on the inside and if he did that who knows what else he did. </p><p>“Well Alaric you know we realized something, that everything you say is a lie. You didn’t just endanger every student in this school by not telling their family about those monsters you also took my sister and put her in the front line.” Said an enraged Marcel that was his little sister he was supposed to protect her but instead he trusted her into the hands of a stupid old man who just put her in front of the monsters. </p><p>“She is literally a tribid if any one is supposed to stand against those monsters it’s her, hell she is probably the reason they’re here in the first place, you Mikaelson’s always bring trouble.” Lizzie had never been so angry at her father she thought she knew him but this man, the man who put her Hope at risk that was not her father. She wanted to go over there and punch the shit out of him but a hand holding her own was the only thing that stopped her. </p><p>Apparently, the rest of them shared her anger because before Alaric could register it, he was on the ground his nose bleeding and an angry looking Kol standing before him. Grunting in pain he rolled over. Lizzie didn’t really feel sorry for him she knew she should, but she didn’t.</p><p>she wished she herself delivered that punch because damn she really wants to but for now, she was happy seeing someone else do it for her. Keelin who had been silent until then decided to take the lead since the rest was too angry to do anything. She herself was angry but she needed to keep her calm and being a wolf, she trained to keep herself calm for situations like this. </p><p>“Alright this is what is going to happen now you are going to give us the list of every students here at the school and we are going to call them and tell them all about what has been going on let’s see how long it will take before they are standing here calling for your head.” If Alaric hadn’t been scared before he sure was now. </p><p>Lizzie who stepped into the room walked over to her father still hand in hand with the auburn girl. “You know dad I wonder if mom know what has been going on, I’m sure she doesn’t because if she did, she would be here right now with us kicking your ass.” </p><p>Hope looked at the blonde and knew than and there that she never saw someone look so badass as Lizzie. “Elizabeth what are you.” Before Alaric could finish his sentence, Marcel kicked him and with that knocked him unconscious. Everyone in the room looked at him “what it was my turn.”</p><p>Laughing it off the rest of the family quickly made work of calling the parents and to say they were angry was an understatement. Alaric would be going to go through a lot of trouble when he woke back up. </p><p>While the adults did that Lizzie and Hope walked into an empty classroom. Lizzie who took her phone in the hand knew what she needed to do opening her contact list she clicked on the picture of her mom. </p><p>Hope who decided to give the girl a bit of privacy said that she went to grab some drinks. So, she walked to the kitchen. Lizzie was happy to have been able to talk to her mom again and while saying goodbye her mom promised she would jump on the first plane she could and would come home. Just as predicted she didn’t know anything about the monsters and was outraged. Just when she hung up the phone her brown-haired twin came storming in. </p><p>“Lizzie” said Josie who ran to her twin and hugging her. Lizzie stood there a bit awkward. “Is everything alright when I heard that you came into the school with the Mikaelson’s I was worried and went looking for you immediately.” Muttered Josie finally letting go of her sister. </p><p>Lizzie decided that they needed to talk about what she figured out two days ago. She should have had the conversation earlier, but she wasn’t ready. “Josie, we need to talk. I know about everything.” </p><p>“Lizzie what are you talking about” gulped Josie. She had a slight idea about what her sister was talking about and if she was right than she would be in a lot of trouble. </p><p>“Oh, you know just about how you lied to me for the last 10 years. About how Hope was the one who spread those rumors about me.” Fumed Lizzie seeing her sister still standing there looking as innocent as ever was making her lose control. </p><p>“I had a crush on her” exclaimed Josie “and I know that the second you knew you would go after her and she would have chosen you how could she not you always win.” </p><p>Now she had really done it thought Lizzie winning like it was some sort of competition how could she. “Winning” yelled Lizzie “Josie, hope’s heart is not some sort of prize god damnit she is a real person who deserves to be loved and cherished not some sort of trophy you get after winning a race.” </p><p>Josie looked down ashamed she knew her sister was right “that wasn’t all I did I burned her room.” Revealed Josie. What both the girls didn’t know was that Hope was standing outside with the drinks. She had come back and saw the brunette running inside. </p><p>Lizzie quickly lost all self control that was the last thing to put her over the edge. The desks and stools began floating in the air. Even her sisters calming words were not enough to calm her down this time. The classroom was totally destroyed doing the only thing she could think about the brunette ran outside on her way to alarm her father. </p><p>Hope however stopped the girl “Jo go back to your room I will take care of her.” It than dawned on Josie that Hope probably heard everything that was said inside of the classroom. So, she did what she was told and ran to her room forgetting the thought of her father in a second. </p><p>Hope carefully went inside the room. Lizzie was still there angry and destroying the room. So, Hope stepped over to the blonde and put her arms around her “It’s alright love I ‘m right here.”</p><p>And just with those few words Lizzie her magic calmed down and she began crying. Sitting down on the floor Hope and Lizzie rested their back against the desk. </p><p>When the blonde finally calmed down she looked at the auburn girl.  “I know what you must be thinking crazy Lizzie, totally bonkers absolutely mad.” Hope just looked at the blonde before saying “Yes, kinda but all the best people are.”</p><p>And when saying that Hope couldn’t help but look at the blonde her lips even after crying she still looked beautiful. </p><p>Lizzie gazed into Hope’s eyes. Her eyes were fire in water if, you can imagine such a thing. They were passion in ice, the color of a perfect raindrop on a blue aster. she hadn’t realized that blue could be such a hot fire until she really looked inside those eyes.</p><p>Carefully but surely the blonde leaned in. She didn’t think about her sister she just had a fight with, or her father who was probably slowly gaining back conscious. All she could think about where those luscious pink lips that she was dying to taste.</p><p>Softly their lips met and it was an understatement to say that either of them had ever felt more complete. Hope could taste the softest hint of strawberries on the blonde lips and it was driving her crazy. </p><p>Slowly they both detached their lips. Lizzie who opened her eyes saw the smile on the auburn girl’s lips. Without thinking about it the tribid chased the blonde’s lips and sealed them in another kiss.</p><p>This one more passionate than the one before. The kiss is the kind that breaks open the sky. It steals her breath and gives it back. It shows Lizzie that every other kiss she had in her life has been wrong. Because this had never felt more natural </p><p>“We should talk about that right” asked Lizzie still a bit dazed from the kiss they just shared. Hope finally opened her eyes. She was sure the blonde eyes had darkened to the color of a night sky full of stars there was no other way to explain it. </p><p>“Guys I don’t mean to interrupt but you probably should come see this.” Said a voice behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You are blushing !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lizzie turned around where a grinning MG stood. Irritated that they were interrupted she snarled “What is it MG?” </p><p>“So uhm there is this new monster in front of the school, and I thought you might want to know” said a slightly scared MG, seeing Lizzie with an angry expression on her face and MG knew better than anyone that you don’t want to piss off Elizabeth Saltzman.</p><p>Hope who finally snaped out off the daze she was in after the kiss answered, “Okay MG, go to Dr. Saltzman’s office you should be able to find the rest of my family there tell them what’s going on.” </p><p>Mg used his vampire speed to get as quickly as possible to the office while the girls went to the front of the school ready to take on whatever monster there was going to be.</p><p> Standing in front of the school was a creature you could call beautiful but also ugly. It was a woman with dark brown eyes and green piercing eyes. She had the upper body of a woman, but her legs were those of a bird and she had dark grey wings. </p><p>“What is she suppose to be” asked Hope hoping that maybe Lizzie knew what creature she was so they could defeat it but before the blonde could answer another voice spoke up “They are known as harpy’s beautiful woman with wings who got cursed and over time became ugly monsters. They are known for stealing food and carrying their victim’s souls to the underworld.</p><p> Hope turned around at hearing the voice of her aunt Freya. “Why am I not surprised you know this Aunt Freya?”</p><p>“Okay while that was very informational, how do we defeat it? Because she seems to become pretty angry” pointed out Lizzie. The rest of them looked at the woman like bird who was passing in front of them hissing lowly.</p><p>“Well, a lot of people think that they are immortal, but I think I know a spell that should be able to destroy her.” Said a now nervous looking Freya, she wasn’t sure the spell was going to work and if it didn’t who knew what would happen.</p><p>The harpy had clearly lost its patience because before Freya could say the spell the woman spread her wings and flew up in the air, she began charging at them and managed to hit Marcel in the face with one of her claws leaving a deep cut on his cheek.</p><p>“Shit okay girls I need you to repeat after me okay igni” Lizzie moved over to the shorter girl so she could siphon her, and they all began to chant the spell.</p><p>An angry orange pyrokinetic burst shot out of their hands into the face of the woman, who at first tried to dodge it but ended up being hit by it anyway. Slowly the woman’s face began to melt taking the beauty with it. The only thing left was an angry and ugly face staring back at them. </p><p>“Shit okay guys that clearly didn’t work” gulped Hope “Anyone else have an idea?” </p><p>“What if we just put a sleeping spell on it and lock it away in cellar beneath the school” said Lizzie as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which kind of made the other feel dumb because that is an easy solutions that would work perfectly. </p><p>So, they quickly made work of it, the non withes began running around the creature to distract it while Hope, Lizzie, Davina and Freya started the spell “ad sonum”. And as easy as that the woman fell down from the sky and fell into a deep slumber.</p><p>The Mikaelson’s grabbed the harpy and went to put her into the cellar so that left the two girls alone. </p><p>“We should never tell Josie about the igni spell she already has an obsession with fire as it is, who know what she would do when she gets her hands on this spell.” Laughed a slightly exhausted Hope.</p><p>Lizzie began laughing at that her sister really had an odd love for fire. She knew that things are a little rough with her twin right now, but they always forgive each other it’s just what they did. </p><p>Silently they began walking back to the school it was already becoming late and they hadn’t even eaten anything since this morning.  “You hungry” asked a clearly hungry Lizzie. “Not really but you clearly are so why don’t you go put on some clean clothes and I will make dinner?” proposed Hope. </p><p>Of course Lizzie agreed so they both went their separate ways. Lizzie to her room and Hope to the kitchen. </p><p>Hope already knew what she wanted to cook there was this meal that her mom had thought her, and it was amazing, she just hoped the blonde would feel the same about it. </p><p>Lizzie walked to her room with a few things on her mind of course the crazy winged woman was a thing that claimed her thoughts but the thing she was really thinking about was the kiss with Hope. </p><p>They had actually kissed it just felt so unreal. If anyone would have said to her that she and Hope of all people would kiss in an empty classroom a week ago, she would have cursed the shit out of them. But it had happened, and it was one of the most amazing ones she had ever shared with someone.</p><p>She was just confused yes she did like the kiss, and she was pretty sure she liked Hope, but did that mean she like all girls or just Hope? And how long had she had this crush on Hope, was it some unconscious thing or had she began developing feelings for her over what they had shared the past few days.</p><p>Walking into her room she had clearly forgotten her twin would be there. She kept standing into the entrance of their room she wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk to her yet but at the same time, she could really use her sister right now to talk about everything.</p><p>“Lizzie what happened why are your clothes all dirty?” asked a confused Josie. Lizzie had completely forgot that she looked like she rolled down a sand mountain. “There was another monster but me, Hope and her family took care of it.” She hadn’t realized it, but her cheeks turned a shade redder at the mention of the tribid it made her thoughts of a minute ago come back to her.</p><p>“You are blushing why are you blushing” Squealed the brunette. For a second they both forgot the fight they had and just began talking like before. </p><p>Telling Josie about what happened this weekend was easier than she thought it would be. Josie listened carefully at everything her twin said from the hug in the middle of the street to the kiss they shared. </p><p>It was a little bit awkward for Josie to hear about that since she just had admitted that she had a crush on Hope when she was 14. But she was over that plus Penelope was still fresh on her mind. </p><p>“Wow I can’t believe you two kissed I mean I had a suspicion when we were younger that you had a crush on her but wow” said Josie.</p><p>“Haha Jo don’t begin to exaggerate okay I don’t know in how far I have feelings for her” said the blonde “Well, tell me how you feel when you are around her, and you can try to deny it, but you defiantly had a crush on her when we were younger.” Teased Josie </p><p>“okay uhm, I feel safe, protected I just want to keep laying in her arms and never let go. She makes me feel al warm inside and tingly. I don’t know she just makes me happy.” Answered an embarrassed Lizzie.</p><p>“Wow when I asked of your feelings for her, I didn’t expect a full-on love confession.” </p><p>“I don’t know if it’s love but I defiantly care deeply about her and I don’t want to mess this up Jo. But enough about that” explained Lizzie. </p><p> “if you want you can come eat dinner with me and Hope she is making something as we speak?” asked Lizzie.</p><p>The brunette agreed so Lizzie quickly changed her clothes but kept hope’s hoodie on. They both began walking into the kitchen not realizing that what would be waiting for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Remember what I said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lizzie and Josie walked into the kitchen they quickly became defensive. There was Hope with her gold eyes and her hands out ready to use her powers and a far to cocky looking Landon. </p><p>“Muppet, why don’t you step away from her and crawl back to whatever hole you came from huh.” </p><p>Landon was clearly not expecting the twins to come in there and defiantly not with fire in Josie her hands and small lightning bolts in Lizzie’s. “Remember what I said Hope.” Without saying anything else he walked out of the kitchen an into the hallway. </p><p>A few minutes earlier with Hope</p><p>Hope was almost done cooking the meal she had in mind it was going to be perfect no doubt about it. Quickly putting the last finishing touch on the meal and it was ready. </p><p>What Hope didn’t notice is that Landon was standing in the doorway looking at her. He already knew how he wanted this conversation to go and he  wasn’t going to let anything stop him. “Hey Hope.”</p><p>Hope turned around and saw him standing there. She knew he thought she had feeling for him after the dance the shared like 2 years ago, but she really didn’t, he was pretty creepy and clingy.</p><p>“Ow hey Landon.” </p><p>“So, I was wondering, and I would like you to go on a date with me.” </p><p>Hope sighed she knew he was going to say something like this sooner or later, but she really hoped he just wouldn’t. “Landon I am sorry, but I don’t want to go on a date with you.” </p><p>Landon had clearly not expected this answer because his ‘charming’ smile turned into an angry snarl in less than a second. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t you want to go on a date with me? I am amazing we could be that couple everyone wants to be!” </p><p>After his angry rant Landon calmed down when he saw that he sort of had trapped Hope. She was standing between him and the counter. If he played this well, it could work out for him. </p><p>Hope heard his reaction and was preparing herself to fight him she didn’t want to but if he made her, she would. Her eyes began blazing gold and she put her hands ready to cast a spell if needed.</p><p>“Now Hope why don’t I let you think about it for a few days I am sure your answer will be different then.” </p><p>Present time</p><p>Lizzie quickly made her way to Hope “Did he do something do we need to go and kick his ass?” asked Lizzie. She didn’t know what that Gremlin did, but she saw the scenario she and her sister walked into and it didn’t look great.</p><p>Hope couldn’t help but chuckle quietly the blonde was just so cute “I am fine let’s just forget about it and enjoy the meal I have so graciously prepared.”</p><p>Lizzie was going to answer when she remembers they weren’t alone in the room. “Uhm Hope I asked Josie to eat with us if that’s okay, I thought it was best if we all just had a conversation about what happened?” </p><p>Hope looked over where Josie stood with a nervous expression, she gave the brunette girl a small smile and said, “Come sit down I’ll have to check to see if everything is still perfect so we can start to eat.”</p><p>Josie let out a relieved sigh and went to sit at the table together with her twin. Luckily for Hope everything still looked amazing. </p><p>Lizzie was so hungry that when the food was on the table, she dived right in but when she took the first bite she froze. Surprised she turned to the tribid who was looking at her with a hopeful look in her eyes.  “You made this?” she questioned. </p><p>“Yes, do you like it I haven’t made it in a while, so I don’t know if it tastes alright.’</p><p>“Alright! It tastes amazing God I have never eaten anything this amazing what is it?  You have to tell me.”</p><p>“It’s something my mom taught me to cook it’s called New Orleans Jambalaya” </p><p>Josie who wanted to see what her sister was talking about took a bite out of the meal and was overwhelmed with the most amazing flavors.</p><p>“Wow Hope you never said that you were able to cook? This is amazing” exclaimed the brunette.</p><p>Hope blushed from the praise she got. Lizzie seeing this began to tease her immediately “Aw Hope are you blushing.” </p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>“You so are.”</p><p>They kept laughing about stuff and talked like never before. Hope felt like they were finally becoming true friends.</p><p>Lizzie hated that she had to burst this bubble they were in but she had invited her sister so they could talk about everything. </p><p>“Guys I hate to ruin this, but we have to talk about everything that has happened otherwise it is going to stick with us.”</p><p>“I am so sorry about everything, I should have told you the truth instead of lying.” Josie apologized “I had a crush, and I was a scared 14-year-old.” </p><p>“You don’t have to explain Josie I heard your conversation earlier, but I didn’t want to intrude” Hope said. “I forgive you, it was something that happened almost 2 years ago and even though I was mad you lied and kept me and Lizzie from being friends, it was something stupid and we’re mature enough to get over it.” </p><p>Lizzie was surprised by how good Hope was handling this but then it registered what she said “Wait you heard our conversation?” </p><p>“Yeah, I was coming back with the drinks and though you needed privacy, so I waited outside but werewolf hearing.” </p><p>Josie was sort of happy Hope had heard the conversation, so she didn’t need to say again that she had a crush on Hope. </p><p>“So, no hard feeling?” </p><p>“No hard feeling.” </p><p>“Hope what did Landon want earlier?” asked Lizzie. </p><p>Hope tried to dodge her question “He was just being a dick Lizzie like usual.”</p><p>“I can tell it was more than that you were ready to attack him if needed.” </p><p>Hope caved in and said, “He tried to get me to go on a date with him and when I told him no, he got weird.” </p><p>“Hope do we need to kick his ass because we will.” Said a slightly angry Josie and where an angry Josie went fire went to. </p><p>“It’s fine okay no worries I’ll handle okay.”</p><p>With that Josie left the table to go back to her room and give the two girls time to talk.</p><p>They both said there in a comfortable silence trying to steal glances at each other without getting caught. </p><p>“before Mg interrupted us, we had a moment right I wasn’t the only one who felt all those emotions during our kiss right?” Lizzie asked.</p><p>Hope was conflicted on one side she should say that she didn’t feel anything that way Lizzie would be safe, and no one would hurt her because of her but she never felt closer with anyone in a long time and she actually wanted to be with her. </p><p>“Lizzie …, of course I felt something during our kiss. I never felt anything like that and even though I have only kissed one guy I know that the kiss we shared will be one of the most magical ones ever.” Hope explained “I want to do this with you, but I am scared what if someone tries to hurt you because of who I am? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” </p><p>“I don’t care who tries to get in our way Hope I like you and” before Lizzie could say anything further Hope interrupted her “You like me like actually like me?” </p><p>“Of course, I do I can’t explain it or say how long I like you, but I do, and I don’t think anything could change that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I think I can do something for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope was silent the girl she had a crush on liked her back she really did. And maybe Lizzie was right maybe they shouldn’t care about who would try to stop them, it was about her and Lizzie not them. </p><p>Meanwhile Lizzie was getting a little uncomfortable she just told Hope she liked her, and she hadn’t said anything back. God, she felt stupid how could she think that the tribid might actually feel something for her. “I’m sorry Hope I shouldn’t have said anything you clearly don’t feel the same way, I should just go.” </p><p>Hope head shot up at that “No Lizzie please wait, I do like you and I shouldn’t let my fear of losing more people I care about get in the way of this, of us.</p><p>Hope mustered all her courage together and said “Do you want to go on a date with me? Just you and me no crazy monsters or family members that intervene.”</p><p>“Of course, I would want to go on a date with you, but you better make it special Mikaelson.” </p><p>“of course I will, have you met me?” Hope smirked she loved their playful banter. It was something just so them. </p><p>“I guess we should go back to our dorms and rest so you can take me on that date tomorrow?” asked Lizzie.</p><p>“Sure, can I walk you back?”</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>So, they walked in silence until they reached Lizzie’s room, it felt strange for the blonde, she had slept beside the other girl the whole weekend and the idea that she wouldn’t tonight was weird.</p><p>“I guess this is where we part our ways for tonight?” asked Hope. </p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>Hope fumbled with her hands she wanted to kiss the blonde goodnight but didn’t knew if it would be to fast. Deciding to be bold she took a step forward and captured Lizzie’s lips in a sweet kiss. </p><p>Lizzie’s mind shut down and she let herself be taken over by this kiss, it was different from the one they shared before but just as magical. </p><p>Hope ended their kiss and took a step back ‘Goodnight Lizzie’. With that she turned around and walked to her room. </p><p>The next morning </p><p>Lizzie woke up earlier than usual she hadn’t slept that great and it could be because of her mind running wild about the past days or the fact that sleeping in a bed without Hope felt just plain empty.</p><p>She shoved her blanket of her and walked to her closet, it took some time, but she had found an outfit for her date with hope and the clothes she was going to wear in the meantime. </p><p>A nice fitting pair of pants a shirt and her red jeans jacket. This was the perfect outfit for her date with Hope of course that wasn’t until later today.</p><p>She felt excited for their date, she knew she and Hope hadn’t been on speaking terms for long, but the shorter girl had managed to win her over even before the first night ended. Hope was so passionate when she spoke about thing, the was she carried herself was magical and those eyes Lizzie could look at them forever. </p><p>Hope in the meantime had a less pleasant beginning of the day. Her body trembled from the water that was splashed over her by her uncle who had decided that she had slept long enough. </p><p>“Common Hope, we have a busy day ahead until your date with the blonde Saltzman.”</p><p>Hope’s eyes widened at that. “How do you know about that I haven’t told you about that”</p><p>“Hope darling you are in a school full of supernatural or have you forgotten that vampires have really good hearing?”  </p><p>Hope cursed in her head she had forgotten to put a sound barrier around herself so that the other students couldn’t hear what she was saying. And now her family and probably a large part of the school as well had heard how she asked Lizzie on a date.</p><p>“I’m just messing with you darling we walked by the kitchen and heard what you were saying. Your aunt Freya put a sound barrier around you as soon as she figured out you had forgotten one.”</p><p>Hope could only sigh with relief. It didn’t matter to her that other people knew she asked Lizzie on a date, but she didn’t know if the blonde wanted people to know about it. </p><p>“Wait a second uncle Kol why are you in my room exactly?” asked a confused Hope.</p><p>Kol stood up with a smirk and replied “Well, at this moment there is a blonde headed friend of your father coming towards your school and I am sure you don’t want to miss the confrontation with Alaric and her, will you?”</p><p>Hope jumped out of her bed at that, she was already grabbing whatever clothing she could find so she could tell the twins their mother was almost here. </p><p>“I have to go tell the twins, can you get the rest of the family I am sure that they want to see this to.”</p><p>Kol smirked at his niece this was indeed going to be a fun day “Already one step ahead of you darling, take the twins to Alaric’s office your aunts trapped him in there yesterday.”  </p><p>Without saying anything further Hope put the last of her clothes on and began running to the twin’s room. </p><p>Hope knocked on the twin’s door she was out of breath from how fast she ran towards their room. She couldn’t help it she was just excited to see the blonde again. </p><p>“Hi, Hope what are you doing here this early in the morning?” asked a confused Josie as soon as she saw who was standing in front of the door.</p><p>“Your- mother- office.”</p><p>Even though Hope didn’t speak in full sentences Josie understood well enough what she meant, and the excitement Hope saw on her face told Hope just how much the twins missed their mother. </p><p>Josie shouted inside the room and Lizzie speed walked to the door ready to see her mother. </p><p>“Well let’s go ladies I am sure she could be here any minute.” Said Hope before looking at Lizzie but looking into the blue-eyed girls’ eyes made her mind go blank. She looks beautiful thought Hope.</p><p>“Thank you” said Lizzie.</p><p>“W-What?” asked a confused Hope.</p><p>“You called me beautiful” blushed the blonde.</p><p>“I said that out loud? I didn’t mean to but it’s true you look beautiful.” Said a slightly embarrassed Hope she didn’t mean to say it out loud.</p><p>“Okay enough with the flirting you two I want to go see out mom” replied an excited Josie with a grin plastered on her face. </p><p>When the trio went inside the office the sight before them was hilarious there was an angry Caroline Forbes standing before a now cowering Alaric Saltzman, who was sitting in his chair. And the Mikaelson family all laughing at the other side of the room. </p><p>“You should have told me Ric I can’t believe you put the lives of the students at risk like this!” shouted Caroline.</p><p>“I had it under control Caroline you shouldn’t have came here there was no reason to.” Replied Alaric who had seemed to have found his confidence back.</p><p>“You clearly have it under control. In the time that I have been gone you have changed the diet of all vampires in the school to an animal diet which not only put them at a huge disadvantage in any fight but also will make them lose control at the taste of human blood because they don’t know how to control their hunger, you have made Hope risk her life more than once and you almost got Josie buried alive how can you call that under control Ric tell me!” </p><p>“Mom” </p><p>Caroline turned around and her angry face immediately disappeared when she saw the faces of her daughters, who she had missed so much. </p><p>Before anyone could say anything, further Caroline sped over and hugged the twins. “I have missed you so much girls I promise I am not going anywhere not for a long time.” </p><p>Hope could see how the girl’s demeanor changed once in the arms of their mother, they looked calmer, happier which made her only think of her mom wishing she could still have moments like that.</p><p>Caroline looked over the shoulders of her daughters and saw Hope standing there. The girl had done so much not only for the school but also for her girls. She smiled gratefully at her for which she got a small smile back.</p><p>But their peaceful moment was interrupted when Pedro came running inside.</p><p>“There is a huge group of angry people standing outside the gate saying something about monsters and Dr. Saltzman.”</p><p>Lizzie went over to Pedro so she could carry him like they always do when they are together not many people knew it, but Lizzie and Pedro were very close. He looked up to her, she was his hero his big sister and Lizzie adored him. </p><p>Together they all walked towards the gate to see what was going on and when they saw it their eyes grew big. There behind the gate stood a mop of parents shouting and yelling.</p><p>Caroline put on her headmistress face and got over to talk to them but there was so much yelling that Davina had to step in and cast the sonorous spell and asked for them to get two representatives of them so they could talk about it in Caroline’s office. </p><p>After a loud murmur two females stepped forward. </p><p>“The rest of you can go see your children and spent the day with them inside the premises” said Caroline wanting the parents to spend a little time with their children, she knew they don’t see each other as much as she wished they could and since they were already here why not give let them spend time together.</p><p>When they settled inside Caroline’s office which was quickly cleaned by the vampires inside the room it became quickly clear why the parents where there by seeing the glares on their faces directed at Alaric. </p><p>“Ladies could you tell me what is going on?” asked Caroline she already knew what was going on and why they were here, but she still had to ask.</p><p>The oldest woman of the group stepped forward “We all heard what has been going on inside the school for apparently months and came to make some demands.” </p><p>“I am sorry, but could you tell me what your name is ma’am?” asked Caroline</p><p>“I am Flora Bennet and the boy who the blonde girl has in her arms right now is my grandson.”</p><p>The room felt silent at hearing her name Caroline thought her friend Bonnie and Petro were the last Bennet’s. Petro was brought to the school by Matt, and they didn’t have much information about his relatives but before her stood this woman who was claiming to be his grandmother. </p><p>“I am sorry miss Bennet I didn’t know, what are these demands you speak of?”</p><p>The other woman now came to stand beside Flora “I am Emilia Park my daughter goes to school here her name is Penelope” At the name of the raven headed girl Josie’s head fell down with a sad look on her face.</p><p>The breakup still very fresh and her hearth still shattered in pieces. Emilia saw this and told herself to speak with the brunette later. “We came to demand for the removal of Alaric Saltzman as headmaster or we will take our children away from here.” </p><p>The threat was clear anyone in the room could see that there was no negotiating with them. <br/>“You can see we clearly will have to talk about this, but I understand where you are coming from, is there anything else we could help you with.”</p><p>Flora answered, “No but I think there is something I can do for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mom? Dad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There are whispers about you Caroline Forbes the woman who was searching for an impossible answer. What if I told you I had that answer”? </p><p>Caroline looked suspicious at the woman there was no way this person could have the answer. She had searched years for a solution to the merge the only thing she and Bonnie could come up with was that one of the twins turned into a vampire and as much as she loved being a vampire, she would not let her daughters become one just because there is no other way.</p><p>“I think we should talk about this later because if you do have the answer I would be forever in your debt” said Caroline.</p><p>Flora looked around the room seeing the many curious faces looking at her like that would give them the answer for what’s going on.</p><p>“I understand, now I and Emilia will leave you to make your decision and we’ll go visit our relatives now we’re here, Pedro would you come with me I am very interested in getting to know you.”</p><p>Pedro looked at Lizzie for conformation, who gave him a nod. Lizzie let him down on the floor and he skipped over at the woman who was supposed to be his grandmother. </p><p>Lizzie knew Pedro’s story, He was orphaned at the age of three and once he turned 5 his magic began causing trouble at the local orphanage that is how Matt found him and brought him here, the second he walked through that gate Lizzie knew he would be important to her.</p><p>“Mom?” asked Josie “What was that all about?”</p><p>“I’ll explain everything to you after she tells me what she knows I promise.” </p><p>“What Caroline! We were not going to tell them that is what we agreed on when they were born.” Said an agitated Alaric. </p><p>This day had could not have gone worse for him, when he woke up there was an angry Caroline shouting at him then there is the parent problem and now this could it get any worse?</p><p>“We should talk about their demand right?” asked Hope. </p><p>Everybody was silent in the room. They all knew what had to happen and even without the parents coming to the school he would have been fired. </p><p>“Are you serious just going to give into them, no discussion?” Asked Alaric when he looked around and saw their faces. </p><p>“There is no other way Ric we can’t afford to lose all these students, and it’s not like we’re asking you to immediately move out of the school you can stay for as long as you want.” Answered Caroline. </p><p>Without saying anything Alaric opened the door and stormed out of the room. Josie and Lizzie sighed it was hard for them even though he hadn’t been really president in their lives nowadays he was still their father even with all his faults. </p><p>“Alright people I suggest we all go rest and enjoy the rest of our day, I will talk to you later” Caroline said the last part directed to the twins. </p><p>The teenagers walked outside while the Mikaelson’s stayed inside the office.</p><p>Hope turned to Lizzie “I’ll see you around seven for our date?”</p><p>“Of course” </p><p>Hope was growing more stressed with the second she had already made sure everything for the date was set up, but she just couldn’t find an outfit. </p><p>“Hope dear I could hear your frustration from the other side of the school what’s going on?” Asked Rebekah. </p><p>Hope couldn’t be happier seeing her aunt standing in the doorway, if there was one person who could find the perfect outfit for tonight it was her.</p><p>“I need your help finding an outfit for my date with Lizzie.”</p><p>“Ooh I already have something in mind, do you remember that outfit I got you last summer when we were in Paris, I think it would be perfect to wear right now.” </p><p>Hope quickly went to the back of her closet where she kept all of her aunts clothing gifts. Hope had to admit her aunt has excellent taste in clothing, it was a beautiful outfit. </p><p>“Alright now all there is left to do is your make up, go sit down honey.” </p><p>When Hope was finally ready, she was surprised when she looked into the mirror her aunt had done an excellent job like always. Looking at her clock she realized she only had a few more minutes so she quickly grabbed her jacket and went on her way to Lizzie’s room.</p><p>Meanwhile in Caroline’s office.</p><p>Flora bennet had come back inside the office after spending a wonderful time with her grandson. </p><p>“I take it you have made a decision?” she asked. </p><p>“Yes, Alaric is resining from his position, but I offered him to stay here until he finds something for himself.” </p><p>“That’s alright as long as he doesn’t get to make any decisions about our relatives.”</p><p>“Now on other business, what solution do you have for the merge?” asked Caroline. </p><p>“My coven many years ago had been entrusted with a book, some months ago when I was cleaning out the attic, I found this chest where I found it, it was the diary of a man named David Gemini the man who founded the Gemini coven. When he learned about his wife pregnancy and they were having twins he put a spell on them to determine who would become the leader of the coven, in this book he explains how he created the spell and how to get rid of it.” </p><p>“Sorry for sounding suspicious but how come I have never heard of it in all my years of searching?”</p><p>“Our coven is a secretive one miss, but when I heard of your quest, I knew I had to come here luckily for me I found my grandson in the progress.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking how come we never heard about you before, we searched endlessly for any family of Pedro?”</p><p>“Me and my daughter had just gotten into a horrible fight when she left with Pedro, I always thought she was still angry with me until a few months ago when I heard how she died in a car crash not a few hours after our fight, I felt so guilty I still do but I was determined to find Pedro and when I found him here, I was overjoyed.” Said Flora. </p><p>“I am happy that you found him, he deserves it.” </p><p>With that Flora took the book out of her purse and went her way to tell the other parents the news.</p><p>Caroline in the meantime was overjoyed with the fact that her searched for a solution to the merge was over, happy that her babies could grow up and do what they want to do. </p><p>When Hope got to Lizzie’s room her hands had already began to sweat and her nerves were flaring up. She knocked on the door and after a minute the door opened.</p><p>Hope’s mouth fell open “Wow, you look gorgeous.”</p><p>“Thanks, you don’t look to bad yourself.” </p><p>Lizzie took Hope’s hand into hers and together they walked downstairs.</p><p>“So Mikaelson where is this date taking us?”</p><p>“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”</p><p>Hope began leading the blonde towards the dock where a picnic was set out with some lights in the trees. </p><p>“Hope… this looks wonderful I can’t believe you did all of this” said Lizzie when she turned around. </p><p>Hope and Lizzie sat on the down on the blanket. When Lizzie looked around to the food, she saw all her favorites. </p><p>Hope seeing Lizzie’s stare on the food said “I asked your sister what your favorite food was, and I called in a little favor from someone who got me all of it.”</p><p>“How I mean some of this stuff is only available in Sweden or France?”</p><p>“It’s crazy what you can do with magic right” grinned Hope after that she spoke ‘Papilio lux’ which caused butterflies to fly around.  </p><p>Lizzie looked at them, sometimes she forgets how magical magic really is, they use it everyday that it gets normal but moments like this always leave her in awe. </p><p>“Alright tell me something about you that no one knows” asked Lizzie.</p><p>…</p><p>“When I was seven,  I had just know my dad for like a week, when one morning I wake up and my dad had a cook prepare a whole table full of beignets, and when my mom came down she was laughing so hard my and dad’s face were full of powder and that is how I got my addiction on beignets now it’s just something I like to make in memory of him” smiled Hope remembering the memory. </p><p>It had been amazing so far, they talked about everything and nothing, when Hope suddenly askes “Do you want to dance?”</p><p>“Now without music?” Asked the smiling blonde.</p><p>“Who said without music?” </p><p>Suddenly a soft melody began playing, Hope stood up holding her hand out to Lizzie expectantly, the blonde laughed and took it. </p><p>They began swaying happily under the sky full of stars not noticing an angry looking silhouette in the trees behind them. </p><p>“I had so much fun with you tonight Hope”</p><p>“So, I got a chance for second date than?” asked Hope she felt like she was on a happy drug.   <br/>“You defiantly got a chance.” </p><p>Slowly they both leaned in meeting in a soft kiss. </p><p>When they walked back to the school, they noticed two people standing outside of the front door. </p><p>Hope slowly got into a defensive mood for all that she knew they could be the next monster.</p><p>When she got to the door the two people turned around “Hope?” they asked. </p><p>Hope felt her eyes fill with tears there was no way this was real it just wasn’t possible, before her stood her mom and dad looking just as confused and shocked as she was feeling right now. </p><p>“Mom? Dad?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You are supposed to be death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline looked at the two people sitting on her couch. Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall two people who they knew died two years ago. </p><p>“How are you here? Is this Jo all over again?”</p><p>“We have honestly no idea Caroline, we just want to see our daughter.”</p><p>Caroline shook her head how could she know for certain that they weren’t just some other monsters of malivore, or that this isn’t just like with jo and that they were mind controlled.   </p><p>“Hope is being comforted by your family and my daughters she couldn’t be in better hands I promise. We just can’t risk you doing anything to her or the other students for that matter.”</p><p>“You think we would hurt our own daughter” asked Hayley.</p><p>“We don’t think you will, we think whoever brought you back to life will.” </p><p>A hesitant knock was heard.</p><p>Caroline sighed “Come in.”</p><p>Hope stepped inside the office. “Hi, miss Forbes, I know you asked me to wait until everything was figured out, but I was wondering if I could talk to them?” </p><p>Caroline looked at the young girl before her, she was still in the outfit she wore for her date with Lizzie, her make up was slightly smudged from the crying she must have done, how could she deny her a chance to talk to her parents again. </p><p>“Sure, yell if you need me.” </p><p>Both Hayley and Klaus stood up looking at their daughter, she seemed older more mature so it must have been some time since they died but she still looked as beautiful as ever. </p><p>“Hope...,” said Klaus. </p><p>Before he could say any more Hope threw her arms around them not believing she could hug them once again </p><p>“I missed you so much.” </p><p>“We missed you to honey” answered Hayley. </p><p>It was pure bliss for Hope to be able to hug her parents again just to be able to look into their eyes and talk to them.</p><p>“I have so many things I want to ask but I don’t want to waist the time we have been given.” Said Hope </p><p>“I know littlest wolf, but we are going to figure this out and then we will have all the time in the world.” </p><p>“Mom I am so sorry for what I did, I shouldn’t have put that sleeping spell on you” confessed Hope. </p><p>“Oh, honey it’s not your fault, you just wanted to see your dad” said Hayley softly. </p><p>“No, it’s not okay I got killed, you died because of me how can that be, okay?”</p><p>“Hope… you didn’t kill me it was that bitch, Greta. You shouldn’t feel guilt for that.” </p><p>“But mom…” </p><p>“I know honey” said Hayley as she took her daughter in her arms.</p><p>Hope sat down with her parents on the couch and cuddled with them while talking about all they had missed. </p><p>She tells her parents about the monsters and about what happened with Landon (after which Hayley had to restrain Klaus of going after the boy) she tells them about Lizzie and how happy she makes her. </p><p>Klaus listened to his daughter speaking about the girl that clearly captured her heart and even though he doesn’t like the thought of her dating anyone he is happy that someone can make his daughter so happy, it is all he ever wished for her. </p><p>Hayley always knew Hope had a soft spot for the Saltzman twins, she would always talk about them and help them even though they never knew it was her. </p><p>“I am happy for you honey, I know this must be all overwhelming for you seeing us again, this life you are having it was not what I imagined for you. I always thought you would go to school here, make friends and maybe meet someone and live a nice and peaceful life not fighting monsters no one could imagine even exist.”</p><p>When Hope wanted to answer the door flew open and an angry Alaric flew in with a crossbow in his hands his daughters running after him. </p><p>“YOU! HOW ARE YOU HERE, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEATH!” he shouted to Klaus not even bothering to look at Hope or Hayley. </p><p>Klaus stood up standing before Hope and Hayley. People could say a lot about him but not that he wouldn’t protect them until the day he died or died again? </p><p>“Alaric mate you have to calm down.”</p><p>“I DON’T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING; YOU DON’T DESERVE TO BE HERE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEATH NOT HERE BEING HAPPY WITH YOUR LITTLE FAMILY” Alaric yelled while pushing the crossbow into his chest.</p><p>‘Dad” Lizzie said she knew her father and Klaus didn’t get along but that wasn’t a reason to say that someone wasn’t meant to be alive. </p><p>Without a second thought Lizzie pushed her father a bit away from Hope’s father and went to stand between them. Not wanting Hope to see her father hurt or worse killed by her dad. </p><p>“Lizzie stand aside now or I will make you” Alaric said threateningly. </p><p>Lizzie didn’t move and kept her angry look on her face. Meanwhile Hope and Josie were both scared for her they never had seen Alaric this angry and even though they couldn’t imagine him ever hurting his daughter they were scared.</p><p>SLAP </p><p>There was no other sound heard in the room. But when it all registered in their mind what happened chaos erupted Hope and Josie ran towards the blonde who was now laying on the ground her face bloodied from the hit she just received.</p><p> Klaus took Alaric by the collar and pushed him on the wall while Hayley stood protectively before the kids. </p><p>“HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON A KID NOT TO MENTION YOUR KID” Klaus all but growled. </p><p>Alaric could say he regretted it, but he didn’t it felt good finally be able to put his daughter in her place god he could go crazy from all her ranting and craziness. Now he finally did what he had been thinking about doing for years.</p><p>“Hayley get the kids out of here and find Caroline.” Klaus said to her.</p><p>Hayley took the kids and ran them outside the office she made sure they were okay and ran to find Caroline. </p><p>Hope and Josie took Lizzie and let her toward the twin’s room. Where they laid down and Hope put her arms around Lizzie to comfort and protect her while she cried not just from the pain but from the betrayal of her father.  </p><p>Josie in the meanwhile ran towards the kitchen searching for some ice. </p><p>When Hayley finally found Caroline, the blonde was looking at a picture of her and her friends when everything was still normal or as normal as it was then.</p><p>“Caroline, you need to come quick.” Hayley said already walking back to the office.</p><p>“Hayley what’s going on? Why are you out of the office”?</p><p>“Alaric is what is going on.”</p><p>Caroline didn’t need to hear anything else she began to walk quickly towards her office.</p><p>When they got there Klaus had tied Alaric to the chair and thrown the crossbow out of the window. Alaric didn’t seem hurt in anyway, but it was clear he was scared and one could only imagine what Klaus might have said to him. </p><p>“Klaus what happened” Caroline asked looking towards him. </p><p>“Well love, this moron busted into the room and when your daughter tried to stop him from hurting me, he hit her so hard that she started to bleed, so I pushed him towards the wall while Hayley took the kids to safety and in the meanwhile, I had a little chat with him about hurting kids.” </p><p>Caroline was bursting with anger he had hurt her kid not his her kid. </p><p>“How dare you hurt her listen here you piece of shit I will make sure you never see her again from now on she and Josie are not our kids they are mine and you will leave this school right now before I kill you, you understand?”</p><p>Alaric trembled but nodded his head showing that he understood. </p><p>“That was so hot” said Klaus who didn’t realized he said it out loud until he saw everyone’s head turn to him. </p><p>Hayley laughed and Caroline just smiled. </p><p>“Klaus if you would do the honor of kicking this asshole out of the school.” Asked Caroline. </p><p>“Of course, love anything for you.” </p><p>So, Klaus made sure he threw him far out of the gate, and he couldn’t get back in.</p><p>Caroline showed Hayley and Klaus the room they could stay in and asked them not to leave it until they figured everything out. </p><p>“Caroline” asked Hayley “I just want to say thank you for taking care of our daughter when we couldn’t.”</p><p>“She is such an amazing young woman and I see the best parts of both of you in her everyday. She will do great thing in her life” answered Caroline.</p><p>“Love? Can you maybe ask my siblings to come to the room I would like to see them again” said Klaus? </p><p>“Of course,” answered Caroline with a soft smile.</p><p>She turned around and closed the door giving them privacy. </p><p>She went to search for the rest of the Mikaelson clan to tell them they should see their brother and Hayley. </p><p>The look upon the faces of the family where amazing disbelief excitement and most of all love.  </p><p>When she finally got to Josie and Lizzie’s room to check up on them, she saw the josie her bed pushed to Lizzie’s and all of them in bed all cuddling and she couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face. She quickly took a picture with her phone and walked out of the door hoping that tomorrow could bring more answers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>